Cumpleaños
by x.Anami.x
Summary: —No debería sorprenderte —murmuró Ranma caminando al lado de su prometida—, no sería la primera vez que tratan de que tuviéramos una cita. One-shot. RanmaxAkane.


Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los tomo prestados para inventar esta loca historia. No tengo ningún beneficio económico de esto xD.

**Cumpleaños**

Akane suspiró una vez más con resignación. —No puedo creer que hayan echo esto.

—No debería sorprenderte —murmuró Ranma caminando al lado de su prometida—, no sería la primera vez que tratan de que tuviéramos una cita.

La joven miró de reojo a su prometido, lucía bien. No podía creerlo, estaba en una cita con Ranma. ¿Con Ranma? Todavía no podía creerlo. Definitivamente iba a matar a su padre por esto.

_-- -- -- Flash Back -- -- --_

Akane y Ranma llegaban del colegio a su casa. Ella estaba contenta, hoy era su cumpleaños, y hasta ahora había sido un muy buen día. La mañana tranquila con un "desayuno de cumpleaños" por parte de Kasumi y los regalos por parte de su familia. En el colegio todo había marchado bien, sus compañeros y profesores la felicitaron hasta Kuno apareció con un ramo de flores gigantes y un cuadro con una foto de él como regalo.

—Ya llegamos —gritaron al unísono ambos jóvenes.

—¡Ranma! ¡Akane! —escucharon gritar a sus padres mientras llegaban corriendo a ellos—. Prueben este delicioso té.

Ranma los miró curioso. —¿Qué tiene?

—Hijo ingrato, no desconfíes de tu padre —dijo Genma mientras le daba las tazas con el té a los jóvenes.

—Chicos, sólo bébanlo —dijo Nodoka sonriendo mientras abrazaba fuertemente su katana.

Ambos jóvenes rieron nerviosos y bebieron el dichoso té. Luego de eso, lo último que recordaban era el hecho de despertarse en una confitería de algún shopping, recostados sobre una mesa, cambiados de ropa y con una nota por parte de sus padres.

"_Disfruten su cita y celebren el cumpleaños de Akane juntos._

_PD: Ranma se masculino."_

_-- -- -- Fin del Flash Back -- -- --_

—No tienen caso —susurró Akane—, ¿forzarnos a un cita?

—Pues ya que estamos aquí podríamos ir al cine o a tomar un helado… —susurró sonrojado el joven Saotome.

Akane parpadeó sorprendida y sus mejillas se adornaron con un ligero tinte rosa. —A mi no me molestaría ir al cine.

Ambos sonrojados se dirigieron hacia la fila para comprar las entradas para la película. Charlaban animadamente de cosas triviales. Realmente la estaban pasando bien, después de todo, no siempre peleaban.

—¡Hola chicos! —gritó Daisuke acercándose a ellos junto a Hiroshi.

—¿Están en una cita? —preguntó riendo Hiroshi—. Eh, pillines.

—No, no es lo que piensan —trataba de justificar Akane.

—Saotome, te envidiamos —decían los compañeros de Ranma—. Vas a ir al cine con Akane, ¡qué romántico! aprovecha Saotome…

—¡Qué envidia! —gritó Daisuke mientras palmeaba al joven Saotome junto con su amigo.

—¿¡Pero qué dicen idiotas!? —gritó sonrojado Ranma—. No digan tonterías, a mi no me interesa una marimacho pechos planos como Akane, sólo estamos acá porque nuestros padres nos obligaron.

Akane tragó en seco apretando fuertemente sus puños. —No te preocupes Ranma, no vas a sufrir mucho con esta marimacho, no pienso ir al cine contigo.

—Eh…es que yo… —tartamudeaba Ranma apenado—, Akane yo…

—De todas formas yo no quería ir al cine con un baka —gritó Akane.

—¿¡Baka!? —contestó al grito el joven—. Nadie querría tener una cita con una chica tan poco femenina como tu.

Akane lo fulminó con la mirada. —No se como nuestros padres pudieron pensar que una cita contigo me haría feliz.

Ranma la miró enojado con su orgullo completamente herido. —Sólo acepté esto porque es tu cumpleaños.

—Pues… una cita con un baka insensible que ni siquiera me dijo un "feliz cumpleaños" decentemente no es lo que yo esperaba, ¡baka! —gritó Akane antes de marcharse enojada del lugar.

Ranma se quedó en silencio mirando fijo el lugar por donde su prometida se había marchado. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que hablar de más? Nunca medía lo que decía y Akane siempre terminaba enojada con él.

—Saotome, Saotome… —murmuraba Daisuke mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de Ranma— No sabes tratar a las mujeres. No me digas que… ¿no saludaste a Akane por su cumpleaños?

—Claro que la saludé o algo así… —susurró Ranma.

_-- -- -- Flash Back -- -- --_

Como siempre había llegado tarde al colegio, se había quedado dormido y para cuando despertó Akane se había ido sin esperarlo. Entró al aula interrumpiendo la clase pero gracias al buen humor del profesor le permitieron sentarse en su lugar. No había podido saludar a Akane por su cumpleaños y no quería saludarla en el colegio donde todos los mirarían.

—¡Ya se! —pensó Ranma mientras agarraba un pedazo de papel dispuesto a escribirlo.

Akane miraba atenta la clase del profesor, en realidad, la aburría bastante. Se sorprendió cuando vio llegar a su mesa un bollito de papel. Miró a todos lados tratando de ver de quien podría ser, pero no se sorprendió mucho al darse cuenta que venía de Ranma. Lo abrió delicadamente y leyó: _"¿Por qué no me despertaste hoy?" _

Ranma estaba atento a cada movimiento de su prometida. Sonrió cuando llegó un papelito en respuesta al enviado por él_. "Porque te quedaste dormido y mis amigas vinieron de sorpresa para ir conmigo al colegio."_

—Bobas amigas de Akane —murmuró Ranma para si mismo—. Ahora… ¿cómo la saludo por su cumpleaños?

El joven Saotome agarró otro pedazo de papel y se dedicó a escribir lo que sería su saludo de cumpleaños hacia su prometida:

"_Akane, por culpa de tus (bobas) __amigas no pude saludarte. Yo (te quiero) __te deseo un feliz cumpleaños._

_Ranma"_

La cumpleañera sonrió cuando leyó el mensaje de su prometido. Era un baka sin remedio, pero suponía que era lo más que podía esperar de él. Y después de todo le había parecido lindo por parte de él.

_-- -- -- Fin del Flash Back -- -- --_

—Saotome… —lo miró Daisuke—, no creo que ella haya sido la mejor forma de saludar a Akane, debe estar muy enojada.

Ranma se quedó pensando en lo que le habían dicho Akane y sus amigos. Caminando pensativo se alejó de ellos sin decir nada, había sido un completo idiota. Giró la cabeza para ver si podía encontrar a Akane pero, aunque no la encontró, sonrió al encontrar otra cosa que podría serle de mucha ayuda.

——————————————————————————

Akane estaba sentada debajo de un árbol en una plaza, estaba enojada y triste al mismo tiempo. Ranma era un idiota. ¡Un completo idiota! ¡Lo odiaba! Si lo tuviera adelante suyo en ese mismo instante le pegaría tal patada que él jamás olvidaría. ¿Cómo podían pensar que ella querría una cita con alguien tan insensible, machista, egocéntrico, idiota y maleducado como Ranma? ¡Jamás! ¡Lo mataría!

—¡Baka! Si llegara a verl… —se interrumpió Akane al ver frente a sus ojos un ramo de rosas rojas al revés.

La joven se paró y subió la mirada para ver de donde provenía el ramo y se sorprendió a grandes rasgos al encontrar colgado de una rama del árbol a su prometido boca abajo con un brazo extendido tendiendo el ramo de rosas rojas. Él saltó de donde estaba ubicándose enfrente de ella.

—Eh… Akane… —murmuraba Ranma aún con el ramo entre sus manos— Lo siento… yo no quise decir lo que dije…

—¿No? ¿Lo dices en serio Ranma? —preguntó sonrojada Akane—. Es decir… ¿no te molesta tener una cita con una marimacho como yo?

—Yo…pues a mi no me molestaría —respondió nervioso y sonrojado el joven.

—Pues…si a ti no te molesta… a mi tampoco me molestaría —susurró la muchacha.

Ranma tragó nervioso y sonrojado a más no poder, le tendió delicadamente el ramo que había comprado a Akane. — Fe-feliz cum-cumpleaños.

Akane lo miró sonrojada agradeciéndole y le sonrió dulcemente, después de todo el día no había sido para nada malo.

**Fin**

**Notas de la Autora: **Holas, acá vengo con otro one-shot que tenía guardado. Lo escribí para un concurso de sgteam xD (sí, siempre escribo one-shot por retos o concursos xD). El reto consistía escribir un one-shot –con cierta cantidad de palabras- basado en una imagen. La imagen es (les dejo separada por espacio, a ver si pueden verla):

h t t p : / / i 4 0 . t i n y p i c . c o m / 2 s b w g 3 t . j p g

Y quiero dedicarle este pequeño fic a **AkaneKagome**, por alentarme a publicarlo y divagar conmigo toda la noche xD! ¡Te quiero mil Caro! ^^! Espero te guste :)

Espero sus comentarios, críticas, su opinión es importante para mi ;). Por cierto lo que está entre paréntesis en las notas que Ranma escribió significa que está tachado, es decir, Ranma lo tachó cuando lo escribió. Sólo que no toma la palabra tachada :P. ¡Besos!

Anami


End file.
